


All Things Go

by chloenightswantsflight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Frazelo is minor, I cried while writing this, Multi, break fic for Oct/Leo, hazel and frank have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the song All Things Go by Nicki Minaj<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	All Things Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song All Things Go by Nicki Minaj  
> 

  _Octavian wasn’t a nice person, that was something he already accepted about himself. He didn’t sugarcoat his words for anyone, especially not Leo. Leo who was probably the closest person to him. They were in matter of speaking lovers._

_Leo was the one who had to smooth over his bluntness, who comforted the people he dismissed. Who often bared the whole of the awful words and hurtful actions. Oct didn’t know how to make it better when he started to find Leo sobbing. He wasn’t to comforting, and knew he didn’t try as much as he could. Leo who rarely returned to the house they shared, who moved out the bed that had once shared._

_Oct shouldn’t have been surprised or hurt when Leo left. Wasn’t Oct the one who mostly said they weren’t in a real relationship? It stung more than he thought was when he saw Leo had moved on. It was at a park, somewhere Leo always wanted to go. To be in public with his love, was Leo’s dream. Leo was happy._

_Oct couldn’t remember the last he saw Leo’s smile reach Leo’s eyes when they were “together”. His suspicions of Leo being with his true loves was confirmed when Hazel and Frank jumped and covered him in kisses. Oct watched him up Hazel and Frank’s kid who hugged his new dad as well. Oct felt his heart clenched, wondering why he didn’t try to make Leo happy. It was too late he knew, and moved on not wanting to glaze on something he never did any longer. At least Leo had the beginning of life he deserved._

* * *

 

It took weeks before Oct could handle mentions of Leo without almost bursting. He used his usual harsh remarks and snobbish attitude to hide the quiver in his voice, early dismissals to shield his tears. He buried himself in more paperwork until he cleared out  He wasn't weak just a little heartbroken. Sure his eyes still followed Leo when he saw him, store, at a restaurant, etc. Maybe it was the unavailability of Leo that made him all the more pretty. Oct wasn’t about to do something stupid and reckless, he wasn’t cruel enough to destroy Leo’s happiness to cause him to come back to a loveless relationship.

Slowly, Oct began to try to move on himself. He took a vacation that  he most definitely needed. He cleaned out whatever Leo left in the house, not that Leo had much to begin with. All that was left was some Marvel movies and the only picture had took with Oct. The picture was took at a nightclub where they met. Leo was grinning wide while Oct had a half assed smile. Leo wrapped his arm him and several strangers were in the frame as well. It shouldn't have affected him as it did, thought Oct before he started tearing up. He tried to keep it together. A friend of Leo's was supposed to stop today. Well a mutual friend, Rachel was a friend of everyone's. Oct wasn't sure he could deal with that, knowing he would ask about Leo and get upset. 

When Rachel came, Octavian talked to her and Leo wasn't mentioned. In the end Octavian couldn't stop the inevitable heartbreak that tore at him from within. It became a routine, Rachel would come and take with him about everything except Leo. It was all acceptable, hell Oct could even claim he was getting better. He was even thinking about getting healthier. A consideration that probably wouldn't go into reality. Then he learned that the person who was going to be charge while Reyna was gone on a business meeting, was Frank Zhang. 

Octavian flipped his shit, causing a ruckus that should have got him demoted. He didn't get demoted because he was the guy that got most things done in his department, everyone knew that as well. So Oct did what he did best: overwork himself while also avoiding the new person in command. To say Oct could have avoided running into Leo by taking a day off at home like he needed would be the truth. So did Oct throw himself at Leo's feet and beg for Leo to take him back?

Fuck no. That didn't mean Oct didn't want to. That also didn't mean he was rude as hell, with back handed comments and crude comments. He didn't get in a fist fight with Frank about Leo either. It was a matter of pride he declared later, even when no one believed him. Not even Rachel believed him. It was bad, but in a way maybe that is what he thought love to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed!


End file.
